Erotica
by Cati xD
Summary: Uma noite quente entre dois Sonserinos. Prazer, dor, luxúria. Pansy/Draco OneShot, Songfic Madonna Erotica


**Erotica**

**Autora: **Cati xD

**Conteúdo: **NC17

**Shippers: **Pansy/Draco

**Resumo: **Uma noite quente entre dois Sonserinos. Prazer, dor, luxúria. [PP/DM OneShot, Songfic "Madonna - Erotica"

**N/A:** Me deu uma louca e eu fiquei com vontade de escrever ao ouvir essa linda música da Madonna. Faz um tempo que venho pensando nessa possibilidade, mas quando a inspiração chega é quando você menos espera. Escrevi ela em mais ou menos cinco horas. E uma dica pra quem for ler: Ouçam a música enquanto estiverem lendo. Coloca no _repeat_ e deixa rolar que o negócio vai fazer efeito, viu? HAHAHAHA

Ah, e não esqueçam das reviews também. Se possível, respondo todos depois!

Boa diversão!

ººº

_**E**__rotica, romance (Erótica, romance)_

_**M**__y name is Dita (Meu nome é Dita)_

_**I**__'ll be your mistress tonight (Serei sua anfitriã esta noite)_

_**I**__'d like to put you in a trance (Eu gostaria de colocar você em transe)_

Pansy esperava Draco no quarto dos monitores. Férias de Natal, Sonserina vazia e uma bela noite pra fazer...

Duas batidas na porta.

- Entre.

Draco entrou no quarto sem pressa.

- Permaneça onde está.

Draco estava de costas, apenas trancando a porta. O quarto estava mais decorado do que nos outros dias. E era outro tipo de decoração. Luzes apagadas, cortinas vermelhas, poltronas com almofadas lisas e vermelhas, tapete escovado e algumas velas espalhadas pelo canto do local. O ar estava bem abafado, mas deixava um clima mais aconchegante.

Pansy se aproximava com sua fantasia predileta. Botas pretas, cinta-liga preta, espartilho preto, luvas pretas... Um baton vermelho que contrastava com sua pele branca... Altamente sensual.

_**I**__f I take you from behind (Se eu pegar você pelas costas)_

_**P**__ush myself into your mind (Entrar em sua mente)_

_**W**__hen you least expect it (Quando você menos esperar)_

_**W**__ill you try and reject it (Você tentará rejeitar?)_

_**I**__f I'm in charge and I treat you like a child (Se eu estiver explosiva e te tratar como uma criança)_

_**W**__ill you let yourself go wild (Você irá a loucura?)_

_**L**__et my mouth go where it wants to (Deixe minha boca ir onde ela quer)_

Draco sentiu suas mãos sendo puxadas com voracidade para trás e as algemas sendo colocadas.

- Sente-se. - Pansy sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Draco estremeceu com aquilo e foi guiado repentinamente até a poltrona. Estava gostando da brincadeira. Se sentia submisso, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeito.

Pansy então colocou uma perna em cima da poltrona e pegou o chicote que estava em cima do criado ao lado.

- Me chama de vadia.

- Vadia!

Pansy balançou o chicote.

Draco sorriu.

- Mais alto. - Pansy disse.

- Vadia!

Pansy se deliciava com a cena. Começou a abrir a camisa do loiro. Conforme abria a camisa, passava o chicote em seu peito... Batia às vezes para fazer algumas marcas... Draco não sentia dor, mas sim excitamento. Aquilo o deixava louco.

Então quando a camisa já estava aberta, Pansy se aproximou para beijar seu peito. Começou pelos mamilos, dando voltinhas e mordiscando.

- Ahh... Ahhhh! - Draco gemeu. Sua respiração saiu de sintonia.

Pansy continuou com a brincadeira. Ela sabia, ele gostava. Sua língua descia agora, fazendo o caminho dos pêlos de Draco. Eram lisos, quase transparentes. Pansy sabia satisfazê-lo muito bem.

Draco fechava os olhos e abria levemente a boca. Ela, depositou o chicote ao lado de Draco e começou a abrir o botão de sua calça. Agora estava ajoelhada e entre suas pernas. Draco estava excitado, era visível.

E então quando ela tirou a cueca, viu o que estava querendo saltar. Abocanhou o membro de Draco e não deixando de olhá-lo, começou a lamber e fazer carícias com a língua. Draco arfava e fechava os olhos, mas quando conseguia abri-los, olhava para Pansy e se deliciava com aquela garota. Uma garota com jeito de mulher. Perfeita! Exuberante, sexy, glamourosa... E só dele. Todas as horas, todos os dias, como uma verdadeira mulher deveria ser.

Pansy continuava brincando com o membro de Draco, vagarosamente... Era uma questão de paciência, mas sem deixar nada a desejar. Ele gostava assim. Era lento, prazeroso, excitante, vulgar. Vulgar. A palavra se encaixava perfeitamente para aquele momento.

Pansy parou. Draco queria mais, mas ela percebendo decidiu trocar de jogo.

_**G**__ive it up, do as I say (Desista, faça como eu mandar)_

_**G**__ive it up and let me have my way (Desista e deixe-me fazer do meu jeito)_

_**I**__'ll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck (Irei te dar amor, te acertarei como um caminhão)_

_**I**__'ll give you love, I'll teach you how to... (Irei te dar amor, te ensinarei como...)_

- Levante-se.

Draco se levantou. Camisa aberta, calças até o pé, cabelo desarrumado.

- De quatro. - Pansy deu uma chicotada leve no bumbum de Draco. Ele apenas olhou de esguelha e esperou até que ela tirasse completamente sua camisa e algemasse suas mãos para frente.

Pansy jogou a camisa de Draco do outro lado do quarto e olhou-o se colocando de quatro. Logo após, sentou em cima das costas do loiro. Uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura. Deitou em suas costas e lambeu sua nuca. Fazendo um certo tipo de dança com a língua da nuca até a parte de trás da orelha.

Draco fechou os olhos com delicadeza e deu um gemido fraco.

- Você gosta? - Pansy perguntou num sussurro quase inaudível.

- Si... Sim.

- Você quer mais?

- Sim...

Bruscamente Pansy saiu de cima do loiro e lhe deu uma chicotada nas costas.

- Hhaaaaaahh! - Draco gritou.

Pansy bateu mais uma vez. Draco sabia que ela não queria ouvir os gritos. Ela já tinha deixado claro que quem mandava ali era ela. Draco segurou mais um pouco até que ela parou.

Draco sentiu Pansy sentando em cima de si mais uma vez e também sua mão em seu membro. Ele ainda estava rígido, não tinha perdido o tesão. Pelo contrário, aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais quente...

Ela começou a masturbá-lo, deitada em cima dele e sussurrando obscenidades em seu ouvido.

- Você me quer... Você me deseja seu filho da puta... Você não resiste...

O suor de Draco agora era visível. Seus cabelos caindo no rosto grudavam na testa e com o prazer que sentia estava difícil erguer a cabeça.

- Aaahhhhh...

- Você vai penar, loirinha... Vai penar...

- Aahhh... Ahh... A... - sua respiração estava descompassada. Estava quase no seu auge, mas Pansy parou.

- Não tão rápido.

_**I**__'d like to put you in a trance, all over (Eu gosto de te colocar em transe, completamente)_

_**E**__rotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body (Erótica, erótica, coloque suas mãos por todo meu corpo)_

Pansy subiu as mãos de Draco com o bico de sua bota até ele ficar de pé. Tirou o restante da roupa de Draco e soltou suas mãos das algemas. Sentou-se na poltrona e chamou Draco com o dedo. Ele se aproximou e ela pediu que se ajoelhasse.

- Tire minha bota.

Draco colocou as mãos na bota, mas Pansy deu uma chicotada em sua mão.

- Com a boca.

Ele colocou a boca no zíper e desceu até que pudesse puxá-la - com a boca. Repetiu o processo com o outro pé.

- As luvas.

Pansy estendeu as mãos e Draco puxou-as com os dentes. Dedo a dedo... Vagarosamente...

- Desabotoe o espartilho.

Ela o empurrou para longe para que pudesse ficar de pé. Virou de costas e deixou que Draco tirasse seu espartilho. Após tirar, Pansy segurou as mãos de Draco e o puxou para perto de si, fazendo com que ele a encoxasse.

- Acaricie-me.

Draco obedeceu. Suas mãos estavam quentes. E ele agora passava as mãos pelos seios de Pansy ao mesmo tempo em que lambia seu pescoço, seus cabelos molhados roçando a face de Pansy. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que ele fizesse por mais um tempo. Ele era bom nisso. Mas não era o dia de ser a submissa. Ela tinha que garantir a diversão e ao mesmo tempo ter prazer. E ela gostava de dar prazer a ele. Assim como ele também fazia - e muito bem.

Ele então a guiou até a poltrona e a virou de frente. Continuou beijando seu pescoço e foi descendo até os seios. Seios rígidos, pequenos, lindos. Draco se deliciava ao fazer isso. Era como lamber o mais delicioso doce do mundo. Lambia e passava as mãos pelo resto do corpo.

Pansy fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios de tesão. Ela estava molhada. Mas não perdeu a atenção e logo fez o loiro parar.

- Quero você na cama. Agora!

_**O**__nce you put your hand in the flame (Uma vez que você coloca a mão na chama)_

_**Y**__ou can never be the same (Você nunca mais será o mesmo)_

_**T**__here's a certain satisfaction (Há uma certa satisfação)_

_**I**__n a little bit of pain (Em um pouco de dor)_

_**I**__ can see you understand (Posso ver que você entende)_

_**I**__ can tell that you're the same (Posso dizer que você é o mesmo)_

_**I**__f you're afraid, well rise above (Se estiver com medo, erga-se)_

_**I**__ only hurt the ones I love (Firo apenas aqueles que amo)_

Pansy pegou uma corda que estava em cima da cômoda e prendeu Draco com os braços erguidos nos dois cantos da cama. Arrumou-o de modo que ele ficasse meio sentado, meio deitado.

Sem sair de cima do loiro, alcançou um castiçal que se encontrava ao lado da cama, em cima do criado-mudo. Olhou para Draco com um ar de luxúria e deixou que um pouco de cera caísse em sua própria mão.

Depois repetiu o processo na barriga de Draco.

- Ahhh!!

- Você gosta?

- Sim.

- Mais alto!

- Sim!

- Bom garoto.

Pansy continuou jogando a cera por todo o corpo de Draco. E soltava algumas risadas enquanto Draco enrijecia seus músculos.

Desceu da cama, foi até a pequena geladeira que se encontrava ao lado da porta do banheiro e pegou uma forma de gelo.

- Você gosta de coisas geladas?

- Prefiro as quentes...

- Eu perguntei outra coisa.

- Sim, eu gosto.

Pansy subiu novamente em cima de Draco e num movimento para tirar os gelos da fôrma, todos caíram em cima do corpo quente de Draco.

- Aaaahhhh!!!

Ela agora brincava com os gelos, passeando pelo corpo do loiro e observando o derretimento. Pegou uma pedrinha e a enfiou na boca dele.

- Chupe-o.

Draco chupava o gelo ao mesmo tempo que arqueava seu corpo quando Pansy passava outras pedrinhas em lugares mais quentes. Ela descia e subia as pedrinhas, passava pelo pescoço, entre as pernas e também no rosto.

_**I**__ don't think you know what pain is (Eu não acho que você saiba o que é dor)_

_**I**__ don't think you've gone that way (Eu não acho que foi dessa forma)_

_**I**__ could bring you so much pleasure (Eu poderia te trazer muito prazer)_

_**I**__'ll come to you when you say (Irei até você quando disser)_

_**I**__ know you want me (Eu sei que você me quer)_

_**I**__'m not gonna hurt you (Eu não vou te ferir)_

_**I**__'m not gonna hurt you, just close your eyes (Eu não vou te ferir, apenas feche seus olhos)_

- Eu não acho que você saiba o que é dor.

Depois de derreter todas as pedras de gelo, Pansy começou a mordê-lo, mordê-lo sem piedade. E Draco gritava, e arqueava mais o corpo. Pansy calou-o com um beijo. Um beijo forte, quente e dolorido, pois ela também mordia seus lábios.

- Haahhhhhh! - Draco soltou um grito abafado.

Agora Pansy batia em seu rosto, deixando marcas de suas mãos nas bochechas rosadas de Draco.

- Você aguenta mais?

- Não!

Pansy parou de batê-lo e arranhou com força seu próprio seio. Draco delirou, achou que ela fosse arrancar a pele com suas unhas. As marcas apareciam instantaneamente e ela fez o mesmo no peito de Draco.

- Aahhh... Ahh...!

- Você quer mais?

- Sim!

Pá!

Pansy deu um tapa forte na cara do loiro.

- Eu não ouvi.

- Sim, eu quero!!

- O que você quer?

Draco olhou-a, sua respiração forte, seus lábios vermelhos e marcas no rosto. Pansy encarou-o. Lambia os lábios aguardando a resposta.

- Eu quero você.

- Repete. - ela sussurrou.

- Eu quero você.

- Mais uma vez.

- Eu quero você.

Pansy então soltou os braços de Draco e tirou sua cinta-liga. Os dois se encontravam nus, em cima da cama úmida, arranhados, machucados e loucos de prazer. Seus corpos quentes, envolventes e atraídos como ímã.

- Então agora é sua vez.

**FIM**

**N/A2: **Talvez, eu disse talveeeez... Ela vai ter uma continuação. Vou pensar em outra música, quem sabe dá certo? Se não houver, deliciem-se com essa mesmo.

E ah, não deixem de acompanhar minha outra fic "Uma Troca de Sedução". Ela ainda está em andamento, mas dêem uma passadinha lá quem ainda não leu.

Beijos!!! Até a próxima!


End file.
